


I'm Here For You

by starfire29



Category: Masterchef Australia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfire29/pseuds/starfire29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>callum is there for marion in her time of need</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> short story set during season 2 of masterchef australia

It's always a difficult moment waiting to see who has been eliminated. The rest of the red team came back without Jonathan and Adele. I am sitting on the couch next to Marion who looks really worried. I have an arm around her. 

Courtney points out that the elevator lights up. Everyone turns to look. The door opens and out comes Jonathan. Which only means one thing, Adele has been eliminated. I lay my head on Marion's shoulder as I rub her arm. She is crying silently. I am shedding a few tears as well.

After everyone has hugged Jonathan including Marion and myself, Marion goes out into the garden by herself. I get up from the couch and follow her outside. 

I see her standing in front of the lawn chair. I put a hand on her shoulder. I stand beside her. I can clearly see that is she is crying. I put my arms around her as she sobs. 

"Adele's gone." She cries.   
"We promised each other that we would look after one another." She said tearfully.   
"What am I going to do now?" She sobs. 

She is crying into my chest. And I can feel her pain. She and Adele were really close. And Adele was like a mother to me. I cup her face in my hands and she looks at me. 

"Adele's gone and we can't change that." I said.   
"We can be here for each other." I added.   
"I promise that I will always be here for you." I told her. 

She smiles and nods. I hug her and we both go back inside the house.


	2. I’m Here For You Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now its marion's turn to be there for callum

In the masterchef kitchen after that god awful pressure test which saw Matthew eliminated, the rest of us were shocked. And as Matthew was saying goodbye he whispered in my ear. 

“Take care of Callum.” He said.   
“I will.” I replied. 

As Matthew left, the rest of us head back to the house. None of us were looking forward to seeing Callum’s reaction knowing that his best mate has been eliminated. As we stand outside the door, we go in one by one. As I walk down the stairs behind Alvin and Claire, I watch the reactions of the others carefully. And as Jonathan comes down behind me, I look at Callum. He buries his face in his hands. At this point everyone in the room is looking at him. He is taking it hard. Aaron puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. He is obviously devastated. However, he does get up to hug everyone. He hugs me tightly. 

After everyone is done hugging, Callum goes out to the garden by himself. I follow him outside. I see him standing where I was a couple of months ago when Adele was eliminated. I put a hand on his shoulder. He turns and I can see that he is crying just like I was before. He buries his face in my shoulder and I hold him like he did for me. 

“My best mate is gone” He said tearfully.   
“I don’t know what I am going to do.” He cries. 

I make him look at me. 

“Remember when I was crying about Adele?” I asked him.

He nods. 

“Remember what you told me? What we promised each other?” I asked again. 

He nods again. 

“Matthew’s gone and we can’t change that.” I said.  
“We are both still here.” I continued.   
“I’m here for you, always.” I finished. 

He looks at me with understanding. He clearly remembered his promise to me. He smiles and nods. I hug him tightly and we both go back inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted this story on fanpop sometime ago. i decided to post it here as well.


End file.
